


The Ghost Island

by Mobysimo



Series: Age Regression Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Islands, M/M, Mind Control, Shota, Tribal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: A strange island has appeared off the coast of South America, one that has appeared many times in the past and every time, no one comes back from it. Now, with modern technology, the company Omni-Corp sends the world renown archaeologist Alexander Clayton to explore and see what he can find on the island. When he finds it's inhabitants, will he leave or will they take him and make him one of their own?





	The Ghost Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my story! Please leave a comment telling me what you though of it.

For hundreds of years, humanity has had legends of mysterious lost islands. From Atlantis, Avalon and Aeaea, almost every area of the world had them. Parts of the world that were one very well known and inhabited, filled with legendary treasures or curses, the home of witches and monsters, places were men were not allowed to tread, but many of these places were simply classified as nothing more but myths and fairy tales, nothing even close to reality.

 

That was until very recently.

 

The legend of this particular island was lost to most of the world, since the tribe where it originated was long since wiped out, but their history was recently recovered by a group of archaeologists in Chile. The Island itself was left unnamed in the stories that were found, but a good amount of what happened on it. The tribe was a quiet group of fishermen within the Inca empire, one that supplied the southern end of the empire with fish, until one day they discovered as strange island, one that, according to the tale, took over any who set foot on it, and changed them into beings that they could not truly believe, and, strangest of all, that the island seemed to appear and disappear every thirty years. Every time that they appeared, the tribe sent another group to explore and try to return the bodies of their previous explorers, but every single one of these expeditions ended in tragedy, with all explorers being lost. From what was gathered from other notes found around the area, the island continued to appear after the spanish conquered the land, with them sending a large military force into the island, only for it to vanish right afterwards, taking all of their materials and troops with them. After that moment, the current governor of the territory demanded every document about the island burned and the tribe scattered, leaving no one that could speak of it, making sure the story was lost. Despite the fact that the island seemed to be nothing more than a dream, a few months afterwards this was proven false, as the island itself repeated, in the same exact spot as it said before. That was the exact amount of proof necessary to prove that the legend was nothing but reality, now all that was needed was an expedition to take place to properly explore it, with one university already having plans for it.

 

 

Two tall people, a man and a woman, in business suits walked through the halls of Oxford, until finally reaching the second floor

 

“Over there” the man said, pointing at a nearby door, which had a gold colored plate next to it, with the name Alexander K. Clayton. Archeology

 

“Perfect” the woman said, walking closer and knocking on the door

 

“Come in” a voice with a thick british accent called from the inside. Nodding to each other, the two people opened the door, and walked inside the office. The inside of the office was very well kept, with shelves surrounding them filled with books about ancient civilizations, specifically mesoamerican ones, like the Inca and the Maya “Oh, hello. Please take a seat, and I’m sorry for the mess” a voice came from the table, with a tall, well kept, albino young man, who was wearing glasses and sitting behind a large oak desk. In contrast with the rest of the office, the desk was a complete disaster, completely covered in paper, a opened pen and a large ink stain in the side

 

“It’s no problem, Dr. Clayton” the woman said, taking a seat where the educator indicated, her companion standing right next to her

 

“Well, how can I help you miss?” Alex asked, looking up from the papers

 

“Burnwood” the woman said, extending out her hand “Candace Burnwood”

 

“Pleasure Miss Burnwood” Alex responded, shaking the lady’s extended hand “And your friend is?”

 

“The name’s Brian” the tall, bald man said from the corner, his fingers tightening slightly on the case he was holding “I’m Miss Burnwood’s bodyguard”

 

“Bodyguard?” the doctor said, both surprised and intimidated “Well, I’m not sure why you would need one in a campus…”

 

“Oh, I’m sure Doctor” the woman said, a slight smile on her face “It just has to do with my position. I work for a group with a very big interesting offer for you”

 

“An offer for me?” Alex said, intrigued

 

“Yes” she responded “I’m sure you’ve heard of the legendary island off the coast of northern Chile?”

 

“Yes. La Isla Fanstasma” Alex said “It’s been all over the news lately, sounds quite interesting”

 

“Yes, and that’s what I wanted to speak to you about” Burnwood said, taking a quick glance at the shelves “We want you to go and explore the island”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” the white haired man asked, staring at the woman in shock “Did you say you wanted to fund an expedition?”

 

“In a sense” the woman said, nodding t her partner, who placed the case on the desk “More of single exploration”

 

“Why?” the doctor wondered, taking a curious glance at the briefcase

 

“Two reasons” Burnwood explained “First, our CEO is a bit of history nut, and when he heard of the island, he wanted to fund someone to go check it out, the second reason being this” she opened the case and showing what seemed to be a strange type of camera attached to a harness

 

“What is this?” Alex asked

 

“A new type of camera designed for exploration” the woman explained “It’s similar to a drone cameras, but around twenty times more powerful and with a high tech microphone attached to it. It’s meant to work with an explorer, working as both a tool to record images and keep a journal, with each bit of information being sent straight to the offices for safe keeping.”

 

“Alright, I see why you would want to use this, since as humans would now about things that a machine wouldn’t know to look at, but why me specifically?”

 

“Well, because you're an expert in mesoamerican culture and are very renown for you're fieldwork earlier in your life, like you're work on Machu Picchu in the back in the nineties. Are you interested?”

 

“Well, I’m honored for you to consider me for this” Alex said, rubbing the back of his head “Alright, I’ll do it”

 

“I’m glad to hear it!” Burnwood said, a large smile on her face “Now, let’s discuss details for it, shall we?”

 

“Alright, what exactly do you want me to do?” Alex wondered

 

“Well, the company I work for, Omni-Corp, is interested in testing the new camera for explorations, to see if it works well”

 

“Alright, so that’s all?” Alex asked

 

“Well, not all. Like I said, the CEO is very interested in ancient history, so he wants you to see if you can figure out what happened to the original explorers”

 

“Well, judging from what I’ve heard, my best guess would be that they died from not being used to the island’s climate.” Alex said, laying back sl

 

“What do you mean?” Burnwood asked

 

“Well, from the satellite images I’ve seen of the island” Alex explained, changing into ‘teacher mode’ “The island is an anomaly when it come to the plant life. From what I’ve seen, this island is tropical, filled with dense trees and foliage. Well, the island appears off the coast of northern Chile, which is very dry. Any explorers from the native tribes would be to dry weather and lack of vegetation, so combine their lack of preparation for the climate combined with the normal dangers of exploring a jungle back in those days, it’s really not surprising that

 

“Fascinating” Burnwood said, her hands on her chin “How could a climate like that grow in that area, it shouldn’t be possible”

 

“Exactly. That alongside with the island’s strange disappearances one two months after it reappears makes it even harder to study it properly…”

 

“To that we have a solution” Burnwood explained calmly, grabbing a small black rectangle that was next to the camera “This is the most advanced gps tracker in history”

 

“Ah, I understand” Alex said, looking over the device in the woman’s hand “So, when I get to the island, I drop that device somewhere safe and turn it on”

 

“Precisely” Burnwood said with a smile, placing the tracker back inside the case “So, it does seem you're interested in this”

 

“Yes, I admit that I am” Alex said “But I still have a few questions”

 

“Go ahead, I’m an open book” Burnwood said, leaning back in the chair

 

“Alright then, what’s Omni-Corp want with the island?” Alex wondered “From what I know of you, your specialities are technologies and pharmaceuticals. What do you want from this place specifically? Because if it was just testing these gadgets, there are a lot of other, easier ways to do it”

 

“Well, it’s a combination of what I told about the CEO and we’re interested on the plants on the island” Burnwood explained calmly “Like you, we noticed the strange plants, so we want to take a slight closer look at them, see if there are any medical uses for them”

 

“Alright, good to know” the white haired man said “What about transportation?”

 

“That we are taking care of” Burnwood said calmly “Now, are you interested?”

 

“Yes” Alex said, his mind made up “I am”

 

“Glad to hear it doctor” Burnwood said, getting up to her feet and handing the man a card “Call me when you're ready for the trip, alright?”

 

“Alright, thank you ma’am” Alex said, taking a quick look at the card as the two people exited his office. He glanced over to the shelves with smile “Well, I always did miss the thrill of exploration. One last trip, see if I can discover something brand new”

 

 

After quickly making his bags and calling the number on the card, Alex soon found himself aboard a large private jet, flying over London with the very same woman who met him in his office and got him involved in this expedition in the first place.

 

“So, it seems that you're a fan of Indiana Jones, uh doctor?” Burnwood said with a smirk on her face

 

“What?” Alex asked, before taking a look at his clothes and blushed slightly. He was wearing a thick, brown leather jacket, light beige pants and next to him was a large brown fedora “Yes, I was quite the fan when I was when I was younger, I still remember going to go see the third movie when I was younger, it was what really interested to archeology”

 

“I see” Burnwood said, stifling a giggle “You don’t have a whip hooked onto that belt, do you?”

 

“No, no I don’t” Alex responded with a slight giggle of his own “Anyways, how is this going to work exactly?”

 

“Ah yes, back on task” Burnwood said, grabbing a nearby folder and handing it to the doctor “First, these are some brand new satellite images of the island”

 

“Alright” Alex muttered, opening the folder and grabbing one of the images. It was similar to pictures he had already seen of the island, except in this one there could be seen some strange kind of structure near the coast, deep within the forests “It sort of looks like a temple of some kind…”

 

“That was our guess too” Burnwood agreed “Either way, the most important thing is how you're going to get to the island. We’ll be landing in a bit of land close to the coast that the company bought and turned into a small private airstrip. From there, you will be driven to a nearby pier were there will be a boat waiting to take you to the island.”

 

“Alright then. Is the boat going to wait for me?”

 

“No, I’m afraid that would not be an option” Burnwood explained, sighing slightly “You see, the seas around the island are unusually rough, so while it’s possible to land on the island, keeping a ship docked or around for longer than an hour is too dangerous. So, for you're pickup, there will be a flare gun aboard, that you can use to signal the boat to come pick you up”

 

“Alright, I understand” the archaeologist said, taking a glance out the window as the sun set outside

 

“I recommend you get some sleep” the woman in front of him said “We still have a very long trip, and I’m not sure how much sleep you will be able to get once we reach the island properly”

 

“Yeah, good idea” Alex said, reclining the chair and closing his eyes “Goodnight, Miss Burnwood”

 

“Good night doctor” was the last thing he heard as sleep over took his mind.

 

 

Those hours on the plane were the last bit of rest that Alex had for quite some time, since the moment he landed, it was non-stop movement, with a group of people from the company strapping the camera onto him, and then immediately after that he was shoved onto to car and taken straight to the coast, where a large boat was waiting for him. Without as much as a goodbye, he was shoved onboard, with his only company being a tall, muscular man, his face filled with tattoos and a head full of wild black hair, in contrast to his own short, well kept white. He attempted to make conversation with the man, but his only response was a grunt and pointing him to the back of the ship, clearly showing that he was not interested in talking. Shaking his head, the man walked to the back of the boat and glanced out the side, being able to see the island that was right in front of them and quickly approaching.

 

The island was just as he saw in the photographs, perhaps slightly smaller than he expected, with a large, thick wall of green surrounding the area right in front of their landing site. It looked like the stereotypical tropical island. He drew his eyes away from the island and looked back, still being able to see the continent itself behind him, he felt a sense of dread as the boat began to slow down

 

“Hey!” he heard the man on the wheel scream with a very heavy accent, clearly not sued to speaking english a lot “It’s time! Get off now or never!”

 

“Alright!” Alex called back, grasping the flare gun that was nestled inside his jacket

 

“Remember, no flare in two days, no pickup! Pack an extra!” the man reminded him as he neared the side of the boat. He nodded to the man and jumped of the side, the cold, salty water reaching up to his thighs and making him shiver

 

“Sweet mother of god it’s cold!” he thought as he waddled through the rough waves, the boat behind him turning around and leaving. Taking a deep breath, the white haired man finally reached his destination, his wet boots sinking into the sand, he trudged up to the top of the beach, seeing a nothing but an enormous expanse of trees, with enormous amounts of of green on the ground. Shaking his head, Alex walked over to the trees, and fell down, resting his back and head on the trunk of one of them “I made it… First step done!” Taking another deep breath, the man removed his backpack to begin taking count of what he had on him again. He pulled out his flashlight and the small GPS locator. Smiling slightly, he pressed the small button on top and dropped it to the ground, happy he could a very slight beeping coming from it, significant that it indeed worked. Getting back to his feet and stretching, he turned around and began walking into the deep of the woods themselves.

 

 

“Alright then, let’s get started with this…” Alex said as he walked through the forest, fiddling with the device on his chest, until he saw the green light atop it light up “Perfect, thing is online!” he smiled as he pulled out the knife he had strapped to his belt and scratched a mark on a nearby tree, repeating the action on every tree he could find to mark his path back to the beach. “Alright then let’s begin this. So far, the island does indeed seem to be tropical, completely contradicting the area as where we are geographically. The air is as humid as expected and so far, there has been so sign of civilization or humans ever setting foot on the island, I am currently moving north, heading to the area whe-” the professor stopped his report as he stepped out into a small clearing. In he looked around in surprise, seeing that the area was dominated by small trees and bushes, all of which produced very large and colorful fruit. What surprised him the most was the way the area was laid out “O-okay, I retract my earlier statement about the lack of humans. This seems to be some kind of rudimentary farm, as all of the trees seem to be in a line, each with what seems to be different fruit. Seems to be recent, as the soil seems to have been recently moved, and the trees seem to be recently planted…” slightly freaked out, the doctor approached one of the bushes, grabbing one of the fruits in his hand. It was unlike any other fruit he had ever seen, it was the size of a large orange, with a texture similar to that of a tomato and was a bright purple. Curious, he gave a quick squeeze, the skin breaking slightly and a bright fuchsia liquid seeping out slightly

 

*ruffle shuffle ruff*

 

Alex’s eyes widened, letting go of the fruit instantly and turning around, looking around wildly, suddenly he heard a thunk and he turned around, his blood running cold at what he saw. Sticking out of the ground in front of him was a spear of some kind, strips of what seemed to be leather wrapped around the shaft. Alex was snapped out of his shock and dashed away from the area, taking cover in a slightly deeper part of the woods and staring back into the farm. The leaves and shrubs in the area opposite to him began shifting and trembling, Alex held his breath as the green parted and the owner of the spear stepped into the clearing

 

“Is… Is that a kid?” Alex whispered when he got a good look at the person who stepped out of the jungle. It was indeed a child, a boy to specific who looked to be around eight or nine, with a wild head of blonde hair, bright purple eyes and pale skin, wearing nothing but a small loincloth around his crotch. But the thing that drew his attention the most where the lines of paint that went all over the boy’s body, lines of purple, green, aqua and blue, running through different parts of his body, all of them stemming from the boy’s neck, running all the way to his dirty, bare feet. The boy looked around, making it clear that the paint was meant to begin on his cheeks, seeing the spear and a large smile breaking on his face

 

“Queret hi afuri!” the boy exclaimed in a strange language, running over to the the spear and grasping the shaft and pulling it free of the floor, a large smile on his face as he held it next to him

 

“So, that belongs to him….” Alex mumbled to himself “No wonder it’s so small…” not taking his eyes off the boy he began walking backwards “Alright have to leave quick-”

 

*Crack*

 

Alex gulped, taking a quick glance down, seeing a shattered stick under his foot

 

“Ate?” he heard the boy in the clearing say. He turned his attention back to him, seeing that the boy was walking looking over to where he was hidden “Purn mel gio-” the boy stopped talking as his eyes widened in obvious fear “GAHH! QUIRIET! GOIM UET QUIRIET!” the boy screamed, rushing backwards in, his spear still pointing at his direction. Suddenly, he saw the shrubbery in the opposite end of him begin to shudder, clearly indicating that more people were about to come through. Not waiting another second, Alex got to his feet and took off in the opposite direction, dropping his knife in the process as he heard a large crowd behind him. Not really thinking about where he was going, Alex ran through the jungle, shoving branches and leaves out of the way of his face, not really thinking about where he was going, he suddenly stumbled out of the jungle into another clearing, falling flat on his face

 

“*Cough cough* tha could have gone better…” he mumbled as he sat up, his eyes not being able to move from the large structure in front of him. It was a large, heavily decorated entrance to a large stone building, with large torches and intricate carvings on the pillars and walls “This must be the temple from the pictu-”

 

“Gruy! Tyen huin hay!” he heard a young sounding voice yell from behind him

 

“Crap!” he growled, getting on his feet and heading inside of the large temple. The inside was a small, yet equally as intricate single room, surrounded by large basins of fire lighting up the dark green stone, and in the center was some kind of altar, large enough to lay a human down on. But the thing that drew his attention the most was the large carving of what seemed to be an cherubic angel in the center of the back wall, with a large piece of polished steel beneath it, obviously meant to act as a mirror. “Guess they worship him then…” Alex muttered to himself, walking closer to the back wall and taking a closer look at the carvings. “Alright then… Sorry about that guys” Alex said to the camera still strapped to him “But it was worth it to get a look at this. This seems to be the center of their beliefs.” he passed his hands over the leftmost carving, which depicted a large group of men, women and elderly, all of them clearly sad and suffering, the next carving showing a large beam of light, which was the cupid like being appearing, shining it’s light on them, which completely enveloped them, the next carving showing nothing but boys running around happily, with the angel in the center looking over them “What the hell? Are there nothing but-”

 

“Puri!” he heard someone scream behind him. Turning around, Alex saw that the entrance was completely blocked by around a hundred boys. He looked around, completely confused as there was no seeming similarity between them other than their tribal marks. Some of them were pale, others had dark skin, some had blonde hair while other had bright red, there was nothing really similar to them, as if they were made up of nothing but boys from all around the world, instead of just a single tribe “Grun oi jin!” the boy in the front, one with some strange kind of crown of twigs on around his red hair screamed, in which a group of around five boys started walking towards him, spears pointed at him and stone daggers in hand

 

“God dammit!” Alex growled as the boys walked closer to him, their weapons gripped tightly “Alright, I have to scare them off, maybe my knife-” he stopped talking as he reached the sheath on his belt, realising it was empty “Son of a bitch!”

 

“Kyt!” the crowned boy shouted again, the other boys approached him faster

 

“Shit!” he growled, feeling into his jacket, his hands brushing on the flare gun, he suddenly got an idea. He pulled out the gun and pointed it at the boys “Back!” he shouted. Since they didn’t recognise the object in his hands, the boys approached him, so he fired off the flare at an unoccupied area of the room, the tribal kids running away from the large ball of fire, staring at him fear. “Thank god I brought an extra one… GET AWAY!” he shouted with the loudest voice he could, slowly walking towards the doorway, the boy backing away from it, leaving him a small room to leave “Perfect, now don't you dare folo-” he stooped right in the middle of the sentence as he felt a small prick on his neck “Wha-” he mumbled before collapsing to the ground, the last thing he saw before the world went black was the blonde haired boy from earlier holding a blowgun, staring at him.

 

 

When Alex came back to the world of the living, he couldn’t move any of his muscles. His eyes shot open and he looked around in shock, seeing that he was laying naked on the altar he had seen earlier, and that he was surrounded by boys, the one with the crown chanting in the front, looking at the large carving of the angel

 

“Piun Grui Bar. Piun Grui Bar” he kept repeating, his hands raised up. Suddenly, Alex shuddered as he felt something pass over his arms. He glanced over and saw that the very boy who shot him with a dart was passing his fingers over his arms, leaving behind a large band of orange paint behind him, making a mark identical to one on the tribal boys

 

“Hmmm!” Alex attempted to cry out, only to realise that he was completely gagged as well as bound. Soon, the blonde boy finished on his arm and passed a quick smudge on his cheek before turning around and saying something to the chanting boy, who nodded and turned around, placing both of his hands on Alex’s stomach

 

“Qui byue hier!” the priest boy shouted. Suddenly Alex shuddered as he felt the lines that were painted on him begin to glow and fell slightly hot. He groaned in pain as he started at the boy touching him, his thoughts beginning to get slightly fuzzy. In an instant, the slight discomfort he felt was replaced with searing pain, feeling as if something was squeezing him tighter and tighter, up until the point he couldn’t breath anymore, he glanced down and saw that his member was also erect and standing up perfectly, he groaned once again, everything around him, except for the priest, his dick and the sensation not really mattering anymore.

 

“Oh god this is horrible!” he thought as the boy removed his hands from his chest and moved closer to the bottom end of his body. At the point where he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt a poke at his penis, and that was the last thought he ever had as Alex. Suddenly, he felt as if someone opened a floodgate down there, and the squeezing and burning sensations increased a thousandfold. He began screaming in pain as he felt everything drain out of him. Scared he realised that not only was it his fluids draining, but also his memories. Soon he couldn’t remember why he was here on this island, how he came to be here. Soon he couldn’t even remember his name. After that thought left him, the pain subsided instantly, leaving him panting on the table he was laying on. Dizzy and tired from the ordeal, he slowly sat up, seeing that in front of him was a boy with messy red hair and some kind of tiara of sticks

 

“Ah, you're awake!” the boy exclaimed, rushing over to his side and helping him onto his feet “How do you feel?”

 

“I-I feel really strange….” he muttered, his voice sounding higher that what he thought it would “Wha-what happened?”

 

“You were reborn!” the red hair said, helping walk over to the large mirror on the end “Take a look at yourself!” he did as the boy said, and saw a young boy, around ten, with bright violet eyes and a mop of wild, fluffy white hair, and orange, blue, purple and aqua lines coming from his cheeks all the way to his small member, with each color spreading to one of his limbs

 

“Reborn?” the white haired boy repeated, taking a glance at the other boy “So, I used to be someone else?”

 

“Yes” the red head said “But that person doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to the all powerful Ketru, you were reborn as one of his chosen!”

 

“Ketru?” the white haired boy wondered, taking a look at the large carving of a winged boy above the mirror “Is that him?”

 

“Yes it is!” the other boy exclaimed “He’s our protector! He keeps us safe, moving our home island away from the worst monsters out there and keeps us the same forever. Now, all you need is a new name to begin your new life in the village! Your name is Snowy Tufts”

 

“Snowy Tufts” the newly named Snowy repeated, a smile on his face “I like it! Thank you sir. But what’s your name?”

 

“My name doesn't matter” the boy said, waving his hands “But now, you need your role in the village. You're one of the farmers, alright?”

 

“Alright sir” Snowy said with a large grin on his face. The other boy smiled and waved him away. Snowy ran out of the temple, his bare feet stepping on some liquid on the floor of the temple, stepping outside and seeing another boy, one with a large mop of blonde hair standing in front of him

 

“So, your Snowy, right?” the boy asked

 

“Yep” the white haired boy chirped, at which the other boy smiled

 

“It’s great to meet you. I’m Sunn. I’ll show where you'll be sleeping” the blonde haired boy said

 

“Alright then, show me!” Snowy said, walking off right next to the other boy, a large and content smile on his face as they entered a clearing full of tents, with hundreds of boys, all of them with tattoos identical to his own. Snowy grinned as Sunn led him to one specific tent, lifting the cover, with the white haired boy slipping inside, only to find it was completly empty "Wait, where's everyone?"

"Well, it's just us" Sunn said, grasping Sowny's hand and leading him to one of the sleeping furs, forcing him down "Now, you just need iniciation"

"O-Okay" Snowy said, blushing slightly at being so close to a cute boy "What do I do?"

"Simple" Sunn said, grasping his loincloth and ripped it off in one swift motion, holding his enormous cock onto the white haired boy's face "You just have to suck on this"

"Alright!" Snowy said, not bothered at all by the instruction, opened his mouth and slid the other boy's cock into his mouth and began running his tongue up and down, making the blonde haired boy moan in pleasure

"Oh, yeah!" the boy cried in joy "Sweet Keru, your great at this Snowy!"

"Fank youf" he muttered over the large cock in mouth

"Your welc- Ooooohhhh" Sunn exclaimed, a large surge of seed exploding out of his dick, flooding Snowy's mouth. By reflex, the white haired boy swallowed all of it, staring at the other boy, adoration clear in his eyes

"You know Sunn" he said, removing the other boy's dick from his mouth, cum still dripping from his lips "I think I'm going to like it here"

 

=======================Meanwhile in London=====================

 

“Did you see that?” Burnwood exclaimed, having just showed the record of what had transpired on the island to her boss

 

“Indeed I did” the older man said, leaning back on his large leather chair “It’s fascinating”

 

“Isn’t it?” the woman in front said, a smirk on her face “And I thought the plants we could find there would be beneficial to us, this will be huge!”

 

“Yes it will, but we need to be smart about it” her boss said “Is the tracker working?”

 

“Perfectly”

 

“Good” the CEO said with a smile “Then track the island and send a drone to oversee it as soon as it moves. If we’re lucky, we will have the secret to immortality in our hands by the end of the year!”

 

“Yes sir” Burnwood said, a large grin on her face as she took one last look at the white haired boy on the screen before she shut it off “It’s a shame Alex. I kinda liked you. Oh well, you’ll be much more useful like this.”


End file.
